zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Xervedia Solar System
The Xervedia Solar System is a Star System somewhat close to that of the Mobius Solar System. Although the entirety of the system is not under our control, it is a very well-kept secret except to our most trusted allies. Despite it being a secret, the other claimable territories in the star system are able to be claimed by other Factions, under we decide to establish permanent settlements on the other planets. The Star System The Planets and other objects (Asteroid Belts, Dwarf Planets, etc) will be listed in order. System's Yellow Star Dawstroll: Dawstroll appears to be the First Planet from the Sun, and is is the closest object in the Star System yet to date. This planet, however, is typically big, and unfortunately, uninhabitable, due to its distance from the Sun. Dawstroll has 1 Moon: Laxatom, which is also unclaimable due to it's distance from the sun. The plaent's terrain, as well as the moons, are barren wastelands, as the Sun is too close to the planet. Squakmak: Squakmak is the 2nd Planet from the Sun, and is the Largest Planet in the Star System. Although water exists on the planet, all of it is in the form of Ice, due to Squakmak's Below-Freezing Temperatures, which makes it an Snow/Ice Planet. What baffles our scientists though that the Ice in this planet has not melted, despite it's distance from the Sun. The terrain on this planet is snowy wastelands, that are generally filled with mountains and hills, with occasional flat areas. The planet is able to be claimed, but it's difficult due to it's extremely cold temperatures. Xervedia: Xervedia is the main planet of the Star System, as it seems to have the most population than any other planet in the system, and due to the fact that the planet is within a perfect range for Life to easily exist here. It once was filled with Forests, Swamps, and Hilly Plains that had a 45% Land Mass and 55% Ocean. Xervedia has 3 Moons: Curdia, Nova Bax, and Madison, of which Xervedia and it's moons are completely in our control. Because of our mass number of Factories, Testing Facilities, and the Xervedia Wargrounds, the pollution on this planet is at a extremely high rate, which is very worrying, though the Moons have little to moderate pollution rates. Ravako Dwarf Planet: Ravako is a Dwarf Planet that is the 4th object from the Sun. The dwarf planet has no moons in it's orbit, and has no liquid or frozen water, making it have a 100% Land Mass. The planet's terrain is barren, and is mainly flat, with occasional canyons and mountains. The planet is somewhat easy to settle on, provided a faction has the means to generate Water, or otherwise have a supply line to transport supplies to the planet. The planet has been claimed fairly recently, and plans of terraformation are being thought of to make the planet a suitable colony. Cashmank Asteroid Belt: An asteroid belt located in-between the dwarf planets of Ravako and Fasentrax, it provides as a border for the inner and outer planets in the star system. Although very rare, it is possible to get hit by an Asteroid in this field, should fault experience/equipment cause a ship to crash. Some of these asteroids are able to be converted into bases and mining facilities should a faction claim them. Fasentrax Dwarf Planet: Fasentrax is a dwarf planet much similar to that of the Revako dwarf planet, since it also has no forms of water, with it's terrain mostly Barren and Desert. If proper colonization is successful on Revako, Fasentrax may be the next territory in this system to colonize, though due to it's distance from the star, the temperatures may reach freezing levels. Guardian: Guardian is the fourth actual planet within the system, with it's name implying that it is a guardian of the other planets besides that of Zansmock, Jakenmon, and Quakesas. The planet contains oddly warm temperatures, despite it being far from the star, with it's terrain including mostly of Plains and Tropical Forests, and has a total of four Continents, all of which are currently unnamed. What makes this planet an implied Guardian is that it strangely has Gravitational Pull in it's orbit, pulling in any object that gets in it's Low Orbit, and traps them on it's surface. How the planet has this Gravitational Pull is currently a mystery to our scientists, as well as how the planet manages to keep it's warm temperatures. Due to the planet's gravitational pull, colonization has been postponed until the pull can be bypassed. Zansmock Dwarf Planet: TBA Jakenmon: TBA Quakesas Dwarf Planet: TBA Territorial Boundaries Our Federations only control Xervedia and it's three moons, along with Ravako. Currently, no other factions have territories in the Star System, though some territories may or may not be reserved for our Allies for their nations to expand their boundaries and opportunities.